


【救漂】419 （碳基预警）

by Minglock



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minglock/pseuds/Minglock





	【救漂】419 （碳基预警）

主恒星的余晖刚刚敛入地平线，流光溢彩的夜生活尚未开始，Blurr 的酒吧里只有稀稀拉拉几位孤独的饮者。这位前体育明星一头深深浅浅的蓝毛捯饬得随心所欲，活像是顶着台风跑了个八百，脑后一撮小辫也歪歪扭扭的，和一身优雅低调的调酒师服撞出了无与伦比的违和感。调酒师正在吧台暖黄的灯光下擦拭酒杯，余光瞥到人影便抬起了头，看清来人后一脸惊喜的开口道：“不是吧，Drift！你终于舍得过来了！”  
被叫做Drift的白发年轻人被调酒师的耳钉晃了一下眼睛，“我一开始还以为你直回去了呢其实我这儿一开始可都没想做成gay吧谁知道最后怎么发展成远近闻名的同志聚集地话说回来就算你决定不弯了没事也可以找我喝个酒飙个车吗不我的意思是喝酒或者飙车现在酒驾查的可太严了……”  
Drift靠着吧台边无奈的想，还不是因为酒吧老板就是个gay。“我就是去外地呆了几年，这刚到家，拾掇拾掇就来了嘛。”白发男人抛出一个意味深长的眼神，Blurr心领神会，转身选了几瓶酒，“一杯Mirror？”  
“Bingo.”

一种被注视的感觉倏忽而逝，Drift不动声色的转过头去，立刻被吧台另一边的人吸引了视线。这是个中年男人，他金色的发丝梳得一丝不苟，简单的衬衣解开了上面两颗纽扣，袖子挽到手肘露出流畅的小臂线条，尽管他的胳膊只是随意搭在吧台上，上臂的肌肉也绷起了薄薄的衣料，看得Drift一阵口干舌燥。他目光上移，男人长着一张正直温和的脸，沧桑的细纹更添几分成熟，那冷蓝的瞳孔——如同最神秘幽深的海洋——正在饱含兴趣地审视着自己。目光的相遇没有使Drift退缩，他调整一下姿势，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你的Mirror”调酒师递过来一杯透明的液体，“还有这个。”Blurr贼笑着滑过来一张钥匙卡。  
drift对他挤挤眼，从容接过酒杯，把钥匙卡塞进牛仔裤口袋，径直走向金发男人，没有在旁边坐下，而是走得更近，停在一个明显侵犯了私人空间的距离。“在等什么人吗，Handsome？”  
金发男人闻言低头看了一眼手表，“当然了，Pretty”他抬起头再次注视drift深蓝的眼睛，“我足足等了三分钟。”  
富有磁性的嗓音让drift感到口干舌燥，白发年轻人毫无必要的微微扬起下颌喝下半杯酒，他完全清楚如何展示自己，刻意放慢的吞咽动作让他的喉结以一种色情的方式滑动，金发男人稍微紊乱的呼吸声让他露出胜利的微笑。  
drift将半杯酒推到年长者身前，金发男人的手指拂过他还没来得及收回的手，力道控制得极好，年轻人只感到了一道热风划过微凉的手背，然后他举起酒杯调整一下角度，对准年轻人饮过的水渍，啜饮起来。drift稍微瞪大了眼睛，不得不承认自己已经完全被挑起了兴致，“第一次来这儿吗？”  
“这儿？是的。Gay吧？不是。”  
“所以你喝了我的酒…”年轻人歪着头，面上露出暧昧的笑，两指夹住薄薄一张房卡在男人身上不轻不重的划着。  
“我会跟你上楼…”  
金发男子放下只剩冰块的鸡尾酒杯，攥住年轻人不安分的手，起身吻上他形状可爱的嘴唇，“…然后填满你…”酒香在吻中蔓延，他们舌尖相触，纠结缠绕，紧贴着的躯体暴露了最诚实的渴望，金发男人沉稳地回应年轻人急切的亲热，大手覆上了drift的屁股，缓慢揉捏几下，“…喂饱你。”唾液在两人唇间拉出一道银丝，他们在同样湛蓝幽深眼睛里看到了自己沉沦在情欲中的脸庞，年轻人终于忍不住了，凑上去咬了一下年长者的下唇，用气音说道：“那我们可不能在这儿浪费时间了……”  
二楼的走廊还静悄悄的，“碰”的一声，drift被男人推到门上，激烈的吻着，放弃章法，却足够引燃情欲。金发男人从年轻人口袋里摸出钥匙卡，带着drift跌跌撞撞挪进屋里。年轻人熟门熟路地捞过房卡插好，一脚踹上门，迫不及待地推着男人坐在床上。年长者的衬衣早被扯开，老旧的白炽灯光给他结实的胸膛镀上一层暖色，年轻人几乎是扑了上去，顺着年长者的脖颈往下吸吮，灵活的唇舌擅于接吻，同样擅于解开纽扣，牙齿咬住拉链拉开，鼓囊囊的内裤立刻凑到了他的鼻子下方，男性的气味扑面而来，他为此着迷，隔着内裤舔舐被内裤禁锢住的半硬巨物。从金发男人的角度看去，年轻人乖顺地伏在他的胯下，鲜红的舌尖在他的内裤上蹭来蹭去，还不时地看他一眼，那眼中赤裸的欲望和勾引很快使他完全硬了，他情不自禁的摸了摸年轻人柔软的白发。drift扯下男人濡湿的内裤时，挺立的阴茎啪的一声弹在了他脸上。  
“到上面来。”

年轻人急躁地把衣服都甩到一边，趴下身子将男人挺立的阴茎纳入口中，小心地收起牙齿，一上一下吞吐起来，他有几年没做过这事儿了，顶到舌根的触感有些难受，但嘴里这根东西的尺寸和硬度让他兴奋不已。他一边舔弄，一边用手揉搓下方的囊袋，湿热的口腔包裹住阴茎，舌头舔着柱身上凸起的经络，粗糙的舌苔刮蹭过敏感的冠状沟，故意弄出色情的水声，还嫌不够似的，金发男人急促地呼出一口气，手掌再次回到那头白发上，跟着年轻人的起伏轻揉着他的后脑，突然发力按了下去。粗大的阴茎一下子顶到喉咙口，强烈的咽反射逼得年轻人挤出一点生理性的泪水，龟头被痉挛的喉口吸吮着，年长者的喘息变得更加粗重。

金发男人从床头柜翻出安全套和润滑剂，拍拍年轻人的屁股，“屁股抬高。”drift还未从刚刚的深喉中缓过来，嗔怪地剜了年长者一眼，可他湿润的眼睛让那看起来更像是在撒娇。年轻人到底还是乖乖地翘起臀部，透明的液体被浇在尾骨处，一些顺着臀缝流下去一些沿着脊背淌下来，年长者顺着脊背摸到臀缝，触到那个被浸湿的小口，正在饥渴地亲吻他的指尖。  
湿滑的小穴紧紧咬了一下突然入侵的两根手指，很快就放松下来，柔嫩的肠壁层层叠叠包裹住手指，润滑液随着翻搅的动作发出咕叽咕的水声。年轻人难耐地晃晃屁股，让阴茎从口腔退出，还恋恋不舍地舔了一下顶端湿漉漉的小孔，他撕开一袋安全套，抿住凸起的小囊，再一次将男人的阴茎纳入口中，金发男人看得有些出神，年轻人漂亮的脸蛋此刻汗津津的泛着红晕，柔软的舌头故意伸出一点，爬到年长者跟前舔了一下他的嘴角，“我需要你，sweetie.”

Drift一手搭着年长者的肩膀，一手扶着硕大的阴茎，缓缓坐了下去，柔软的小穴一寸寸被撑开到极致，酸胀的快感一直从后穴窜到腰上，他愉悦地呻吟出声。  
“怎么样，honey，还好吗？”金发男人绅士般的发问，他调动了一切忍耐力控制住自己不要去打乱年轻人的节奏。  
“不会更好了。”年轻人湛蓝的眼睛里闪着餍足的神情，扭动腰臀在年长者身上小幅度操着自己。年长者仅仅是扶住他的腰，配合着他的动作起伏，现在是年轻人的主场，他不介意暂时当一根尽职尽责的按摩棒，也不介意提供一些额外的服务。  
“呃！——”年轻人倒抽口气，胸前敏感的红色肉粒被含住，年长者狡猾的舌头捻动着，不时用牙齿轻咬，乳头很快挺立起来，他松开嘴吹一口气，冷空气激得年轻人颤抖着想躲开，却红着脸嗫嚅道：“另一边也要。”男人体贴的照顾起另一侧的小粒，大手揉捏起年轻人饱满的胸，他从年轻人脱下上衣那一刻就被这结实诱人的胸肌吸引了，此刻毫不留情的挤压着这块圆润的肌肉，仿佛能从中挤出点什么来。“嗯哼……”年轻人舒服地哼哼着，甚至主动挺起胸部迎合男人的亲吻抚摸，亲密的距离让年轻人的阴茎被两人腹肌夹紧，蹭出一片水光，动情的呻吟和黏糊糊的水声填满了整个屋子。金发男人躺了下来，体位的改变终于让他坚挺的阴茎全部楔入了柔嫩的甬道，充实的快感让两人都发出了叹息般的呻吟，男人用力握住年轻人线条流畅的腰臀，配合他的起伏一下下顶弄，猛然撞到了一处时，白发男人浪叫一声，即刻软了腰身，撑住了年长者的胸肌才堪堪稳住。“啊！——就是……就是那里……拜托…”他努力抬起屁股，湿漉漉的阴茎从穴口滑出一小截，艳红的黏膜若隐若现，没有让穴口挽留太久，他便重重坐回了年长者的胯部，敏感区被狠狠顶撞的快感让他感觉自己就要融化了，他上瘾一般地重复这个过程，浪叫声越来越大，淫荡的舞动腰肢，沉溺于炸裂般的快感，忘记了他们身体连接处以外的一切。  
年轻人备受冷落的阴茎被握住，男人的手掌宽厚有力，慢慢挤压着柱身，又缓缓放开，一握一松地按摩着，挤出一点滋滋的水声，年轻人轻蹙着眉头，眯起眼睛轻声呻吟，他更起劲的摆动腰胯，用力操着男人的手掌，来自前后方的双重刺激很快让他达到了临界点。“啊啊——————”漂移头部后仰，修长的颈部完全展露在年长者眼前，他紧致湿热的肠道一下下收缩，浓浓的浊液尽数射在了年长者的身上。

漂移趴在金发男人身上呼呼的喘着，突然感觉到刚刚发泄过的阴茎在被掌控着，“！”男人黏糊糊的手指依然在挤弄他，“快停下！”年轻人扭动身体想要逃离折磨，可是他的后穴还含着那根巨物，男人结实的手臂揽住了他的肩膀，高潮后的无力感让他只能虚弱的承受着男人的一切动作。带着薄茧的指腹摩擦过冠状沟，揉捻着他现下极度敏感的龟头，不时用指甲轻刮一下顶端的小孔，难以忽视的疼痛夹杂着快感使他头皮发麻，“求…啊……求你……唔啊啊啊…别…哈……”漂移的头靠在男人颈窝，断断续续地哀求着，却一点也不清楚是希望他停下还是继续。没过多久，从痛感和快感中生出了另一种呼之欲出的酸胀，漂移猛然瞪大眼睛，发出一阵濒死般的哀鸣，紧紧扒住年长者的肩背，抓出几道不痛不痒的红痕，阴茎可怜兮兮的抽动几下，喷出一股股清液来。  
男人翻了个身将他压在底下，刚刚的潮喷几乎耗光了他的力气，完全被动的跟随男人的舌头搅动，把颤巍巍的喘息也搅动得支离破碎。他还没理顺气息，依然埋在后穴的巨物就开始了重重的顶弄，刚刚高潮过的肠道紧紧绞着坚挺的阴茎，失控的快感几乎打碎了年轻人的意识，泪水立刻溢出了眼眶。“啊啊……啊……轻…一点啊……”破碎的求饶带着浓浓的鼻音，这份可怜却让年长者更起了征服的欲望，年轻人的白发被汗水浸湿了，刚才游刃有余的表情再也不见踪影，年长者从容地一下下碾过甬道内最脆弱的那一点，着迷地欣赏着身下人一副被欺负惨了的样子，双手撕扯着能够到的一切布料。粗大的巨物抽出时带出一片淋漓的液体，复又狠狠顶入，在穴口打出一道粘腻的白浆，软滑的内壁早已被操透，乖巧地迎合着硬物的顶撞。年轻人的反应极其可爱，湿润的甬道被干到深处会反射性的咬紧一下，金发男人感受到这奇妙的快感，便在下一次顶入时更加凶狠。“啊啊啊啊……呜…求……呜呜…”年轻人抽泣起来，抬起手想推开过分的床伴，将手抬起来却变成了欲迎还拒的抚触，年轻人的手臂顺着男人汗湿的胸口滑到肩膀，勾住他脖子哭喊呻吟，腿不由自主的环住了他的腰，脚尖都蜷缩起来。滚烫的阴茎不断撞击着脆弱的肠道，诚实的身体将过量的快感反馈给神经中枢，晕乎乎的年轻人毫无招架之力，只能一边胡乱哭喊着不行了一边把腿缠的更紧。  
年长者加快了身下的动作，却用着完全不同的力度亲吻着年轻人，可惜年轻人被操得几乎翻过白眼，无暇顾及这突然的温柔。他顺着嘴角舔吻到了年轻人通红的耳廓，用舌尖划过外沿，身下人像是受了什么更大的刺激一样想躲开，却被他按住了脖颈，继续肆意施为。当他试着把舌尖探进耳朵中时，身下的躯体僵住了，完全没得到照顾的阴茎淌出一股股白浊，张开嘴无声地尖叫，躯体抽搐着，疲倦的肠道垂死般夹紧，金发男人最后挺动几下，终于抽出来，揪掉安全套，低吼着将精华洒在了年轻人脸上。年轻人显然还没回神，眼睛茫然失去了焦距，却不自觉的张嘴迎向年长者的阴茎，潮红的脸上点点淫糜白液和泪水混在一起，嫣红的舌尖无意识的舔了舔唇边的白浊，透露出一种无辜的下流。年长者倾身下去，捏捏年轻人的下巴，涂抹开那些痕迹，就像是在给爱人描摹妆面，连他自己都没有意识到自己动作中蕴含的感情——那本不应该存在。

 

Drift从浴室出来时，腿还有点打颤，他靠在墙上打量着已经穿好衣服的男人，还没干透的金发散乱的垂着，原本整齐的衬衣现在有些旖旎的褶皱，年轻人的心跳不知怎的就乱了一拍。金发男人走过来在他嘴边轻吻了一下，Drift终于把那句萦绕在嘴边的话说出口：“我们之前是不是见过？”  
金发男人愣了一下，语气里刻意带上了几分讥讽：“你对每一个419对象都这么说吗？”  
Drift望着男人转身离去的背影，耸了耸肩，拾起T恤套上。  
白炽灯在视网膜上留下的亮斑，只要眨几次眼就可以完全消退。  
等他回到楼下，金发男人早已不见踪影。

——————刀党的END————————

周一，警察局。  
Ratchet一走进警局就感觉浑身不对劲，甚至想退出去重新进一次门，还没等他想好第二次进门先迈左腿还是并脚跳进来，一声嘹亮的呼唤直接打消了这个智熄的计划。  
“Ratch！！”警帽都压不住的翘毛红发，一脸过分阳光的笑容，不是Rodimus那个小混球还能是谁？红发年轻人窜过来拽着男人就走，“我跟你说过的那个外派出去的同事今天回来了！Drift！这位就是去年调派过来的法医！”  
几步之遥，Ratchet看向办公桌后的年轻人，Drift正好抬起头，那蜜色的肌肤，独特的白发，他绝对不会在两天内忘记这样一个无比契合又极其可口的419对象。两人都怔住了，空气中弥漫着几乎液化的尴尬。补天士聒噪的声音似乎远在4.2光年以外，法医走到办公桌前，僵硬地开口道。  
“很高兴认识你，警官。”  
“很高兴认识你。”  
“Ratchet。”  
“Drift。”

 

=====END======

END 的意思就是本来有后续，如果写出来了就把这个END擦掉，如果没有就是从此两个人幸福快乐的生活在一起。


End file.
